Through Dragon Eyes
by Airna
Summary: Review Responses As soon as Chihiro steps into that tunnel and out to the Human World, everything she knew about the Spirit World will be erased, including Haku. What will Haku himself think knowing this? And what will he do to get her back?
1. Reflection

A/N: Hey everone. This is my first Spirited Away fic. Written only because I finally had the "courage" to get off my lazy butt and cause of the constant encouragement of a friend in one day. So here it is! Please review once done. BTW this takes place exactly after Chihiro walks off to the tunnel to go back home. Oh yeah, it's also in Haku's POV  
  
I stood there still, stunned. The warmth of her palm still resides against mine as I stared at her retreating figure. As her body grew smaller and smaller, my mind urged her to go on. To run away from this place, far away. And to live a life, a real life, like any other normal young human girl. But somewhere inside me, there's this feeling. A tug. I don't know what it is, I've never felt it before. But all I know, it wanted her to stay. Very badly. And it ached.  
  
I wanted to run after her and turn her around. But I restrained myself. It wouldn't matter anyways. I wouldn't be able to get a foot near her before that invisible forcefield would bounce me back to where I am currently standing. If you were a spirit, you are a spirit. And the Spirit World, and only the Spirit World, was where you belonged. Just like she belongs in hers, the Human World. With this thought, it saddened me more. Knowing that we were forbidden to see each other in the first place.  
  
She started to disappear through the tall green grass which with the wind, imitated a never ending sea of green. She'll forget everything once she passes through that tunnel, that I know. (You gain a lot of information being the apprentice of a very powerful sorceress who is also one of the High Rulers of the Spirit World.) Everything about this world, will be erased from her mind. Kamaji, Yubaba, Lin, Zeniba..........and me.  
  
On the other hand, I know I'll miss her. Which is such a strange feeling, since I've never felt this way before. I've lived a youg life as a spirit. Only a few centuries. Yet the whole time, I was alone. Alone to fend for myself, going through tough times. And really, I grew up to want to stay like that: alone. It was strange seeing her fragile body fall into my river, and to have that feeling, urging me to go and save her. But it was stranger, when she did the same for me: care. She was something to me that I didn't know existed to us Spirits. She was my friend.  
  
And it really did hurt, knowing that the only person who ever cared, your only friend, was going to forget all about you, your whole existence, in a matter of seconds. That you carry the burden of missing someone so much, only to know that they're not there missing you as well too help carry it.  
  
Though I couldn't shake off the thought, that if she would remember anyways, would she miss me? Would she throw it away as if it was a dream of some sort? Or would she keep the memory? No, she'd have a life. She'd be happy, with many friends and a family. She was my 'many friends and a family'. Simply being my friend. As I was to her.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
'Thank you, Haku. You're a good friend.'  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
I smiled, feeling the edges of my mouth stretch.  
  
But it quickly disappeared.  
  
There, every trace of her has disappeared through that dark tunnel. Even the tiniest sight of her head moving down the hill was gone. No more. And we shall never see each other again, as we were now were we belong. In our own worlds. At least she would be happy.  
  
'No!', I scolded myself. 'You promised her! You've never let down a promise before, and your not going to start now! Especially not to her.'  
  
An with those thoughts, I recall our conversation we held merely minutes ago.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
'Will we ever meet again?'  
  
'I'm sure we will.'  
  
'Promise?'  
  
'Promise. Now go, and don't look back.'  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
And I intend on keeping that promise. No matter what it takes to escape this realm to see her.  
  
"We shall meet again. I'll make sure of that. No matter how long it takes, I'll keep my promise, Chihiro, my friend," I said breaking the silence.  
  
And with that, I turned away and walked back to the Aburaya.  
  
A/N: So how was it? Please review. I'm planning to put up another chapter: the GOOD chapter. Where everything GOOD happens ::wink wink:: . Eww! nothing like that! Yuck! People get these ideas that Chihiro and Haku are all lovey dovey on each other. You know, the kissing kind. It's true that they love each other, but as friends. Personally I think the things people put them under are too heavy and BLUSHFUL. Also, very mature. Which, under Chihiro's circumstances is very NOT. And seriously, can you picture Haku taking the moves up on Chihiro? Ack!  
  
If you were around 10-12 and people were claiming you LOVE and KISS and all that other BLUSHFUL stuff with another guy/girl, how would you feel? I'm leaving that mushy and fluff stuff for later in the years. They're both still under 13! And no, I'm not a mother! Just please review, and tell me what you think. The I'll put up the GOOD chapter! Remember, everything I said was in MY opinion. 


	2. Confrontation

A/n: Hello again. Tankies all to the very few who reviewed. Hopefully I'll get more. ::crosses arms, legs, fingers, uhh hair, eyes, ummm organs:: Please oh please oh please! Oh well, here's the next chapter.  
  
I walked down the familiar rocky path back to the bathouse. But although I've walked down this same road countless times, it seemed like only the first time I've ever set foot here. I don't know. It just seemed so strange....Silent. Yes, that was it. Silent. Of course it was only normal for it to be quiet right now. The Spirit World doesn't come alive until the night roams over. And right about now, it was still mid-morning. I guess it was strange for me at how quiet it was, since around this time, Yubaba would send me on one of her "missions". I wouldn't come back till probably at night, when all the spirits would come and the whole staff of the Aburaya went frantic to acknowledge their needs.  
  
Maybe, if everything was the same as usual --no Chihiro, no Sen, no Zeniba--, the normal calm yet greedy and demanding Yubaba, and the same old cold-hearted me. If everything was normal like always, then maybe I would have enjoyed this sudden, rare silence.  
  
But everything wasn't the same. I've changed, and she was the one to change me herself. Well, it all passed now. She's gone. It's all trapped in the past. Unfortunately for me, it still remains present in my mind.  
  
The building of the Aburaya was coming to a view now. I could see everyone has fled back inside. Probably at the command of Yubaba. Nearing the birdge, I quickly rearranged my face to be completely clear of any emotion. The last thing I wanted was any looks or questions from the one of the staff to slow me down on business.  
  
As I crossed the bridge and stepped inside the building, I realized it wasn't all quiet anymore. Apparently the commotion Chihiro's departure caused still existed. As I walked to the nearest elevator, I passed converations such as "I can't believe she passed that test!" or "I think we'll all miss her. Especially Yubaba and the money she earned her. ::giggles::" But payed no attention .  
  
I was nearing the top floor (only about 2 more elevators) when I passed Lin. She was currently mopping the floor and talking to her fellow colleagues. Luckily, she was too occupied to notice I was there.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, --and maybe, just maybe with a tint of sadness-- she said, "I'm really going to miss that little klutz I wish I could've went with the puny brat. But you know, she's really not that puny anymore."  
  
Hearing her say that, I knew she really meant what she said with all her heart. She will really miss her as much as I will..........  
  
Of course she will. And so will a lot others as well. It would have been selfish of me to think that I'd be the only one capable of missing her. Chihiro's touched a lot of lives, and those lives will miss her very deeply. Especially mine.  
  
But Lin was right, though. When Chihiro first came here, she was hopeless, defenseless, and afraid. She didn't know what to do or how to do it. Yet during the short period of her stay here at the Spirit World, she really changed a lot. She gained the courage no one would have thought she possesed, and even went on a dangerous journey....to save me.  
  
I continued on to the next elevator, went inside, and pulled the lever down. With each level up, the noise gradually ceased. Until the top floor, where everything was dead quiet: Yubaba's lair.  
  
It was funny how silence can turn into commotion, then silence again so quickly. But this wasn't the same silence I encountered before. The one walking back to the Aburaya was warm and inviting. This silence was cold and dead. Just as I was before.  
  
The room was decorated with jewels and large expensive vases, and draped with the finest color silk. Dark statues stared at you, never leaving their spot. Although I admit I felt a bit uneasy --a bit-- I made sure no emotion on my face ever revealed that.  
  
I walked across the cold, marble floor and faced the two golden doors. I didn't even have to do anything as the doors opened before me with an "Ahh. Haku." from the golden door knocker in which Yubaba herself speaks through.  
  
I calmly walked into Yubaba's office. The three green heads were bouncing around and making a racket as usual, as the fire cackling in the fireplace cast a warm glow across the room. Yubaba was in her usual spot at her desk, examining her jewels although stacks of paper were standing next to her. Or maybe she's finished her paper work already, then.  
  
Yubaba seemed very content with her "work". I could hear the occasional "Stupid.....Sen...." or other grumblings from her. Obviously she still held a grudge against Chihiro for her departure. But although it seemed she didn't even know I was there, I've known her long enough to think opposite. I stood quietly and waited for her to speak first.  
  
After a while, she finally spoke, but her eyes still roamed the expensive jewel.  
  
" I haven't called you. What do you want now, Haku?"she said in a monotone and annoyed voice.  
  
"I've agreed to your trade and released your 'precious' Sen (at this my body tensed) so what in Kami-sama's name do you want now?.......O master,"At that last comment, she looked up at me and folded her hands on top of her desk and smirked. She was toying with me. And I hated it.  
  
Still even though, I kept calm. I musn't show any weakness. Especially now, and to such a cruel person like her.  
  
"Must I want something, appearing at your door?" I said making sure it lacked any emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Oooh," she cooed. I could see the amusement in her eyes. Even with my actions and voice emotionless, she could still could see right through me. "A little pissed off aren't you?"  
  
I responded with a glare.  
  
"Hmmm,"she continued in that sarcastic manner. It seemed that instead of bearing a grudge against Chihiro alone, she's decided to toy with me as well instead. "I guess the departure of Sen has--"  
  
But I stopped her before she continued further.  
  
"Chihiro. Her name is Chihiro," I replied with a death glare that I made sure would haunt Yubaba the rest of the day. But I could not help but clench my fists. I could feel my nails digging into my skin.  
  
But her smirk stayed on her old, wrinkled face and stretched. And that annoying glint of amusement shone brighter in her eye.  
  
"Now, now, Haku,"she said as if instructing a tiny toddler. "That's no way to treat your master."  
  
I smiled. I was ready to wipe of that smirk now, forever.  
  
"My name is not Haku," her eyes widened and her smirk disappeared. I'm not sure if it's the fact that I had smiled, or that I had stated I knew my name, but the smirk being gone wasn't enough.  
  
"My name is Nighihayami (sp?) Kohaku, Spirit of the Kohaku River," I said with pride. I felt the name roll off my lips for the second time. It seemed strange, yet so familiar. Like coming home after being gone for so long. But I certainly enjoyed the sight when Yubaba dropped her jaw several inches down and her face became grim.  
  
"Whaaat?? That can't be possible!" She then proceeded to tear her office apart, opening and closing drawers and throwing things aside behind her. I had to move a bit to avoid several objects at some point. Yubaba's bun started to fall out of its tight hold, like it always does when she starts to panic. Which she certainly was. She was going frantic. Her once organized office, now turned into a pile of debris. It was obvious she was looking for my contract. But that no longer existed.  
  
I could hear mutters coming from her during her search. "No, no, it cannot be...."  
  
Happiness filled me through. I could picture it all as I watched Yubaba in her panic rage. First, I would find her. Then a new river by her town. Most likely a man-made one, but it doesn't matter. And then I'll visit her during the night, when I take I take my human form. I'll still be see-through and it will only be for a limited time for I was still only a spirit, but I'll still see her and she'll see me. I'll still be able to keep my promise. And then--  
  
But my thoughts were interrupted by a crazed Yubaba.  
  
"It was her wasn't it?" she started out in a haunting growl. My smile disappeared right away at her sight, but I did not show anything else. Her bun had finally come out of its tight grasp and her gray hair spread out as if wanting to grab me. Her eyes were bloodshot, and I could hear her wheezing heavily in rage.  
  
"IT WAS SEN WHO GAVE YOU BACK YOUR NAME WASN'T IT!!!!!!!!!!" The force of her uproar was so hard that the desk behind her started to move as if an earthquake and wind came running towards me in one big blow, that my hair blew with the current. I had to also squint my eyes to see well, but I kept my ground. I didn't answer.  
  
"AND IT WAS YOU!" she pointed an accusing finger at me. She was already trembling in hysterics."IT WAS YOU THAT HELPED HER ESCAPE!!!"  
  
She was about to charge at me and I readied my magic for anything to happen. But then, all of a sudden she calmed down. Well, she was trying. Taking deep breaths, in and out her head bent. This was all so unlike Yubaba. I've never known her to stop in her attacks.  
  
And then, she slowly lifted her head and a smile appeared. Acruel one. She looked murderous.  
  
"You know what? This is all her fault. I don't even know why I put up with you," she started to straighten up now. Waving her hand away as if an every day thing she said, "You may go now Kohaku, you're free. Do whatever you like."  
  
I was confused. She wouldn't set me free just like that. Not without a fight.  
  
Until she spoke again.  
  
"This is all Sen's fault anyways. And she will pay very, very severly........With her life."  
  
A/n Good, bad, what? Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the cliffie people. 


	3. For Death to Come

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I'll give you this free Haku plushie that goes ,"In the name of the wind and water....ooh nice legs..." when you press the tummy. ::wink wink:: IF you review. Any way, here's the next chappie.  
  
"This is all Sen's fault anyways, and she'll pay very, very severly......With her life."  
  
My eyes widened and suddenly for the first time, adrenaline and and panic rushed through me like water. I literally froze and my voice was stuck inside my throat. I couldn't help but think what Baby Boh would have done to his mother when he heard that. He'd probably pounce her with his gigantic body. Unfortunately, he was sleeping from the long journey we recently had.  
  
Yubaba was smiling again now. That same smirk. She seemed to enjoy very much the shock on my face. It was amazing how she could change moods so quickly.  
  
"What, why are so shocked, Ha- I mean, KOHAKU? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
How dare she? How could she be so cruel as to threaten me with the most horrible thing and yet still tease me? I wanted to hurt her so badly, but even with my magic, it isn't half as powerful as hers. She could kill me in a snap, and according to her, that's precisely what she is going to do to Chihiro.  
  
I clenched my fists even harder. She can't be serious! I started to tremble in my thought. Not in anger, yet in fear. I couldn't move not one muscle from my place.  
  
'She is only so young,' I thought. 'After leaving this terrible realm, just after, she'll be gone.'  
  
"You should've known she'd soon die, Kohaku," she said walking back to her shelves non-chanlantly and casual. "I thought you already knew what happens to those who fool around with me,"she finished with another growl.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Just one incantation, and POOF! She'll be gone!" And she laughed her cruel, cold laugh.  
  
But I really wasn't paying much attention. I was already buried far too deep in my thoughts.  
  
'She hasn't even known life. She'll never know true happiness with her kind.'  
  
"Now where is that book...Hmmm..Aha! Here it is!" (A/n: if you haven't noticed, this is Yubaba speaking. We're going alternate now.)  
  
'All her family will grieve for her, just as she'll do the same for them. She'll be unhappy till eternity.'  
  
The sounds of pages flipping went unnoticed to me. "Hmm.....Now, where is that stupid spell?"  
  
My position still stayed the same: body trembling, hands clenched, and head bent down.  
  
'And even though she'll be a spirit, I'll still won't see her as she'll be placed somewhere I can never reach. Instead she'll be a soul, as I am a spirit. She'll be stuck in this miserable place forever without the tiniest memory of the great pleasures of life. She'll be cold and sad.......just like me....'  
  
"Ah, finally! Oh, and Kohaku, you're welcome to join me in the destruction of that Sen of yours if you want."  
  
'...Just like me....No! I can't let that happen!'  
  
"Stop," I said. Yubaba stopped right before she started the incantation."If you want to take Chihiro's life," I took a deep breath. "Take mine instead."  
  
Yubaba's eyes lifted off the book to look at me and widened in amusement. She was now currently sitting back in her desk with an old dusty book opened up in front of her. "Have you been drinking too much sake today, Kohaku? Kami-sama knows your still under aged." she said with a smile and chuckle.  
  
I should have known that she would never take me serious unless faced with a serious matter. I guess the loss of my "aprenticeship" (slavery of her dirty work) with her was fairly important, to HER lazy self. But Yubaba also had something serious against me that kind of even upped the score.  
  
I responded with a glare. Nothing could really be responded to that comment.  
  
"You can stop the joking now, Kohaku. Ha, ha very funny. Now why don't we watch your dear Sen's death together, ne?" And her eyes turned back to the aged book.  
  
"Why would I be joking?" I said through clenched teeth.  
  
And then all signs of teasement and mock suddenly disappeared from Yubaba's face. She slowly lifted her head back to me.  
  
She whispered in a soft disbelieving voice, "You'd really do that? You'd give up your life for a puny little brat who you've only met a week ago?" (A/N: Yubaba doesn't know about the day at the river)  
  
When those little questions were thrown at me, I realized that the answer was yes. Pure and simply yes. Chihiro truly WAS the only one who cared. And I just realized, that I cared for her just as much. She was precious to me. My only friend. And I'd gladly give up my life for her anytime.  
  
I felt the wrinkles on my face fade from its angry form. I couldn't really believe myself. My whole life with Yubaba really involved survival, which meant yourself. Only to do what your told and shut up. But now, to be concerned about someone else, was very surprising for me. I guess this is what Kamaji called 'love'.  
  
"Yes," I said out of breath."I would."  
  
"Okay then," she said back to her normal tone. She went back to her book and started to flip pages once again. "I'll agree to your request, Kohaku. I shall give you Death. But are you sure? You know that this is not reverseable."  
  
"Yes, I know. But I am sure," I calmly said. I was surprised that my insides weren't turning inside out. "But you must promise, that once I'm gone, you WON'T take Chihiro's life anyhow."  
  
"Yes, yes. I promise," she said quite impatiently. "Now let's get this over with. Aha!," she stabbed her finger at a page. "Step forward."  
  
I took another deep breath and did as what as I was told.  
  
'I'm sorry that I'll never be able to keep our promise, Chihiro'  
  
"Are you ready?" Yubaba asked.  
  
"Yes." I'm surprised that I'm not panicking inside, yet instead, calm. "Do what you have to."  
  
I closed my eyes and Yubaba started the new incantation.  
  
Nothing happened..............Yet.  
  
I couldn't really decipher what she was saying, as my mind was occupied with something else. I could feel my bones weaken and my skin shrivel up. My knees became weak and I couldn't stand straight anymore. It felt like all my bones were turning into dust and were now tumbling over. Something was very wrong here. Maybe it was part of my death. I finally opened my eyes.  
  
Yubaba had just finished her spell now and was staring at me, observing my destruction. But why am I still here? I'd think that I'd be in the Pit of Lost Souls already. (A/N: You know that big pit Chihiro and Haku fell in but Haku flew into the vent leading to the boiler room just in time?) Must I suffer a long death?  
  
Then I couldn't stand at all any longer. I felt that I was drowning in vulnerability. I sank down to the floor and accepted it. All of it. But when my hair fell over my face, I saw that my once ebony hair was turning into this silvery gray. I stifled a small gasp. I lifted my arm to my eyes. My skin was slowly shrinking and dissolving away, and its color was changing from my normal flesh to a rotting brown.  
  
"Yubaba......" I was shocked hearing my voice. It was more deeper, and croaked like a frog. "What's going on......"  
  
"Shush. You're almost out of time," I struggled to open my mouth to say something, but she silenced me before I could speak and continued on. "I have given you what you wanted, only in the form in life. What other kind of death is there? I knew you expected the Pit, but that wasn't what you asked for, was it? You're still a spirit, Kohaku, immortal. So this was the only way."  
  
I could not take it anymore. I could hardly move any part of my body, let alone my lips to speak. My body, I felt, was turning to dust. Rotting before I died. (A/N: picture a mummy with no wrappings, two hundred years from now. Ahhh! What have I done to my handsome Haku!)  
  
'I'm so sorry Chihiro.'  
  
"Basically Kohaku, you're human. And at the same age you are when you were still a spirit. (A/n: Which is a looong time.) You should be honered that I'm trying not to cover my nose, cause the smell is REPULSIVE. Especially of a human that's rotting."  
  
'Goodbye, and I'm sorry that I'll never be able to keep our promise.'  
  
I was sure that this time, that I would truly be gone from this world. Both worlds. I looked down at my decayed arm and saw that Yubaba was right. My arm was already starting to disappear. (A/N: Remember, that if you disappear a human in the spirit world, you become nothing....I think that's what Haku said.)  
  
"Your death will come soon, Kohaku,"said Yubaba, both her eyes and voice emotionless.  
  
'For her.'  
  
I closed my eyes and waited to be erased from existence.................  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. This was originally part of one chapter with the real ending, but I just couldn't escape that beautiful cliffhanger. Anyways, ::throws a bunch of mini plushie Haku's in the air to the reviewers:: And there's plenty of that people!! All ya have to do is click that purple little button. 


	4. And Life

A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. ::takes basket full of Haku plushies and throws it at the reviewers:: Hopefully I'll get some more. Ok, I won't leave you in the suspense. I present to you the fourth chapter......  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Instead, I could hear chanting. I opened my eyes and saw that Yubaba was casting a spell.  
  
'What is she doing?' I asked myself. I was confused. Why is she casting a spell when I am already dying? Was there more to the process? Or could she really be as cruel and evil to make my death even more painful? (A/N:Think about it people, he has to die ugly!)  
  
But before any more questions could reach my head, I felt my bones (though I was surprised they were still there) move again. Only this time, it was different. It felt as if they were growing stronger, building up layer by layer. And then suddenly, a wave of warmth washed upon me and was slowly filling me up. It felt as if I was....living again.  
  
"Don't say anything, Kohaku. I know your questions. It is true that I have given you death in the only form of life, but also life itself. Life from the beginning. Right now, you are quickly regaining your youth and disappearing as well. Once you are fully gone, you are officially a soul, and have lost all your spiritual powers as a River Spirit. You'll be transported instantly to a womb of a human female, to grow and be born like any other human. Which in plain, you will become," said Yubaba, interrupting and explaining my thoughts. Her hands folded in annoyance.  
  
'What?' I instantly thought.  
  
Then, as if to answer my thought, Yubaba said, "I'm turning you into a human, Kohaku. To join your precious Sen. Why? Because I'm so KIND and GENEROUS," The sarcasm she used was was unmistakeably there.  
  
"But most mainly because you passed the test and I never want to see you again. I lied when I said I couldn't find your contract when it was always underneath my desk drawer. I had to see if you were worthy to escape your apprenticeship with me. And basically, you are. In offering to give your life up for your Se- CHIHIRO, your contract was instantly destroyed," she said with an unwilling grunt. She mostly grumbled her whole explanation speech.  
  
As she spoke, I saw her words come true. My skin was quickly turning back to its original flesh and my white hair turning back to its black. I could almost feel my strength coming back to me. I let out a small gasp.  
  
But even with this, I was still disappearing. I felt excited. I didn't know I could feel such happiness. I'll finally be able keep my promise.  
  
"Don't get too excited Kohaku," Yubaba said warningly. "You should know, that once your human, once your gone, you'll forget everything. Everything about the Spirit World, magic, and life after death. All the information you hold will instantly be erased. Even the existence of your Chihiro."  
  
She paused as if expecting an answer. But I couldn't, I was speechless. So she continued on.  
  
"Your new mother will be totally random. You could be halfway around the world from your Chihiro, and chances of ever meeting her again is 1 out of a million. You two would be strangers. To change that is completely out of my power."  
  
My happiness quickly drained from me. 'So even though,' I thought. 'Even though I'll be human, I won't even remember her. So I guess being mortal doesn't matter anymore......No, there's still a chance. Even if it's the tiniest, its still a chance that I have to take. I'll do anything to keep that promise, even if I don't know.'  
  
I looked at myself. I was back to my normal form, but I could hardly see myself.  
  
"Ah! Finally," said Yubaba noticing my disappearing form. "Now once you're gone, Kohaku, I never want to see you again. And if we ever cross paths again, I can assure you, that you'll be destroyed right where your standing."  
  
I smiled. Just like Yubaba to threaten me like that.  
  
"Thank you, Yubaba," I whispered and waited for what to come.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. If any of you are good at summaries, please spare me one. I'm really sorry asking you guys this, but if your good at them send me a summary and this can soon be yours! :: Pulls out cute Kaonashi plushie:: 


	5. Epilouge: Reunion

A/N: Okay everyone. This is the last chapter. Actually the Epilouge. Oh well please review!  
  
:: 2 years later::  
  
'Just another regular day,' thought Chihiro. Her arms were on top of her desk as her chin rested on them. Ms.Takani's lecture seemed much longer than usual. She'd deffinitely do ANYTHING than sit here in the den of boredom.  
  
'And it's only the start of the school!' complained Chihiro in her head.  
  
Ever since her return to the Spirit World, she changed a lot. She had more courage and was no longer that spoiled little brat people was so used too. She got along with her new class very quickly, and now, she was practically part of the group. But of course she forgot all about the Spirit World, but somewhere deep, the memory still stood.  
  
Suddenly, Ms. Takani's abruptly stopped.  
  
'Huh?' wondered Chihiro.  
  
"Ahh! I see you're here. I've been expecting you," said Ms. Takani. Her head was faced at the doorway as if talking to someone there. "Come on in,"she said stretching out her hand in a welcoming way.  
  
Following her request, a boy stepped out of the doorway and toward the center of the room and faced the class. He had the most peculiar and mysterious jade eyes that seemed to look through you, yet had an unknown friendliness to it. He had ebony hair that reached his chin, and was wearing the school uniform. And for some strange reason, his appearance suddenly made Chihiro sit up right in order to see him with more detail.  
  
"Class, I want you to meet your new classmate, Nigihayami Kohaku."  
  
Kohaku..............  
  
"Now Kohaku, why don't you tell us more about yourself?"  
  
"Umm..Okay. I just moved from Tokyo to live here and Ijust recently turned 13 about a month ago," Kohaku responded curtly with a smile.  
  
"Wow that's nice. Now why don't you sit right next to Chihiro over ther so we can continue the lesson," said Ms. Takani pointing to the empty desk beside Chihiro.  
  
He walked with a swift stride over to the desk and sat down, placing his bag on top of the desk and taking out the contents. Chihiro's eyes were set on him the whole time. He surprised her by suddenly turning his head to her direction. Chihiro let out a small gasp but quickly replaced it with a smile.  
  
"Hi," she whispered. "I'm Chihiro."  
  
He returned the smile and said reaching out his hand, "Hey, I'm Kohaku."  
  
And they shook hands.  
  
A/N: There, end of story. The ending is all up to you now. Anways, I'd like to thank all the reviewers, and especially the author of the story that inspired me to write this, Always With Me by Sketch. Arigatou!!! 


	6. Review Responses

A/N: Thanks a lot people. Most of you had questions so I'm dedicating a whole chapter to those who've reviewed so far:  
  
Kail Ceannai: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry that it wasn't my best and TERRIBLY sorry about the OOC Yubaba. She's just really hard to write being MERCIFUL of all things.  
  
alli: Thanks a lot for leaving a review on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. I feel so proud :: blows nose and wipes away tear::  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Well you see, when Yubaba said that he was going to join Chihiro, she meant that he was going to be born in the PAST. Get what I mean? Sorry, I should've specified that in the story. Thanks for the review.  
  
Cute Anime Kitty: Thanks ^.^ It's alright, don't cry. ::Pats her on the back:: Haku kept his promise...............and saved himself from getting beat up by a thousand fan girls........ (If we could ever bring ourselves to do that. LOL)  
  
PED-sarah: Thanks, I think I will.  
  
JerseyGirl03: I'd especially like to thank you, my first reviewer (Yay!). Thanks for checking up on my story whenever I got the chance to update. I guess you could tell I took the summary comment REALLY seriously. Thanks about that. But I fear it's still horrible. Anyways, I guess by your pen name, your from New Jersey, ne? Alright! New Jerseyians rock! Go us!!  
  
Person: I know right? ^.^ Thanks!  
  
MysticAngel4: ::looks up word 'intruguing':: Oh thanks! (I know what that word means, just joking)  
  
KENTO: I'm sorry I wasn't able to put Baby Boh into the story. The only thing I was ever to mention him was that he was sleeping. Really sorry. I just couldn't find a way to sneak him in. Anyways, thanks for the review.  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: Wow. Short yet straight to the point. Thanks.  
  
Katana-chan: Thanks for your uhh...enthusiasm! I agree with what you said about Miyazaki (the artist). As much as I want a sequel, the movie itsef doesn't seem to want it. But I can't ignore the word you started with each review you sent me..... But thanks for the review.  
  
ferqiaj: I know right? I mean, you don't go kissing around with some person you met when you were only like 5 and 10 a REALLY long time ago. I just ignore those fics with WAY too much fluff in them. (No offense) Thanks.  
  
Rashiea: Thanks. I guess all your questions were answered in the previous chapters. Thanks a lot for the reviews. It really meant a lot.  
  
A/N: Ok that's it. Maybe I'll write sequel or something. I don't know. You tell me. My gosh you got me addicted on reviews now! 


End file.
